The present invention relates to a technology effectively adapted to a liquid crystal display control drive device that drives a liquid crystal panel so as to display data thereon and to an output method according to which the liquid crystal display control drive device realized with a semiconductor integrated circuit transmits a driving signal. The present invention relates to a technology effectively adapted to a liquid crystal display control drive device that drives a low-temperature polysilicon (LTPS) liquid crystal panel and to a liquid crystal display system including the liquid crystal display control drive device.
In recent years, a dot-matrix liquid crystal panel having a plurality of display pixel locations arrayed two-dimensionally in the form of a matrix has been generally adopted as a display device for portable electronic equipment including cellular mobile telephones and personal digital assistants. A display control device (liquid crystal controller) realized with a semiconductor integrated circuit and designed to control display on a liquid crystal panel and a driver that drives the liquid crystal panel, or a display control drive device (liquid crystal control driver) with a built-in driver is incorporated in the equipment.
The liquid crystal panel falls into a type made of an amorphous silicon and a type made of a low-temperature polysilicon and referred to as an low-temperature polysilicon (LTPS) liquid crystal panel. Since the liquid crystal panel includes a glass substrate, a manufacturing process does not include a high-temperature step. The LTPS liquid crystal panel is made of the polysilicon into which the amorphous silicon is denatured by performing laser annealing or the like. Compared with the employment of the amorphous silicon, the employment of the polysilicon has the merit that transistors can operate fast.